seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 16
Alexander ran through the forest, keeping his head down. "I'm so sorry.." He slowed to a stop, tears ran down his face. "I'm truly weak." - 1 Week Earlier - Zax kicked the door of the royal castle down and starts unloading his guns, killing everyone in sight. Blitz stormed in and disappeared along with Saiko. Leone walked forward and made his way to the throne. Alexander laid on the second floor, playing dead and staring at Leone. Who in return glanced back at him. A malicious smile made it's way across Leone's face. He dashed forward into the kitchen, screams of agony came to life as he walked back out, his hands covered in blood. Alexander was quivering, too terrified to move. Zax danced his way over to Leone. "My job is done!" He cheered. "Of course. Go wait on the ship until further notice." Leone brushed Zax off and turned to the stairs and made his way up. Alexander's heart jumped. Leone was getting closer with every second. He rolled over into a nearby hallway. His breathing shallowed, his heart started to beat out of his chest. "Father... I hope you're okay." He made his way to the throne room, where Bedlam was sitting on the throne with a look of failure on. "Father! What're we gonna do?" Bedlam stared at his son, his eyes red from tears. "Son.. I don't know. There's nothing we can do." "Father! There's always something we can do! Come on." "Alexander... I want you to get out of here. Now." Bedlam stood tall and took off his regale. "This will be my last stand... The royal bloodline must continue. Save your brothers and sisters and get out. I'll hold them as long as I can." "F-father?" "GO!!" Bedlam ordered. Alexander scrambled to his feet and ran off back through the castle. Bedlam laughed a bit. "Go son.. Survive." Alexander found himself in his sisters room, decorated with her blood and deep cuts in the wall. Alexander's eyes widened. "Carolina!!" He ran inside and found his sisters remains. He picked her up and held her close. "Carolina... Why?" Tears fell onto her corpse as Alexander laid her in her bed. "When this is over.... I'll give you a proper burial." A loud ear piercing scream was heard from down the hall. "That's coming from Reina's room!!" Alexander ran out and dashed down the hall to see his sister pinned to the wall. She looked up to him. "Alex?" She whimpered. "It's nice to see you.." "Reina! Let's get outta here!" Alexander started to pull the pins out of her hands. "Alex... It's no use.. I'm too far gone." "DONT SAY THAT!! We'll get you help! Just stay with me!!" Alexander pulled out a pin from his sisters legs and caught her. "Come on! Let's get going. Where's Terry?" "Alex...." Reina placed her hand on Alexander. "I'm sorry Alex. I'm not going to make it.." "No! Don't say that!" Alexander ran down the hall, to the other side of the castle. "Come on, Reina! You'll be alright. Just stay with me!" Alexander was stopped by the mutilated remains of a young man. "Terry?" "Huh?......" He responded. His wet looked up at Alexander. "Brother... I wasn't strong enough... I couldn't stop him from killing Carolina... Or Louis.. I couldn't stop him..." Terry's head fell to the ground. "This is the end for me....." Tears started to roll out of Terry's eyes. "Alexander... Please live!! I can't watch my brothers and sisters die one by one.. I couldn't stop him." "It's alright..." Alexander crouched down to his brother. "It's alright.. Stay strong! We'll get outta here." Terry didn't respond. He laid there lifelessly. "Terry? Terry?..... Terry..." Reina got out of Alexander's hands and sat up Terry. "I'll see you on the other side....." Reina slowly fell out. Alexander caught his sister and looked into her cold eyes. "Reina...." He sobbed, giving her a hug. "I'll miss you all.... " Alexander stood up and walked away. "I need to go see Louis.. One last time.." Alexander wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'll be back as fast as I can." As Alexander turned the corner he saw his brother being pierced through his chest by Saiko. His eyes widened with fear. "Louis..... Reina..... Carolina.... Terry..... They're all gone... My family.." Alexander trudges his way towards Saiko with a psychotic grin on his face. "I'll see you all on the other side......" Alexander stood before Saiko. His resolve to die was clear. Instantly Saiko swiped his sword across the sky. Alexander was in the next room, and Louis' was decapitated. He laid there motionless. "Idiot... I never miss my target." Saiko grunted before disappearing. Alexander sat back up and rubbed his head. "Ow... Am I dead?" He stood back up and looked at the remains of his brother. "No... I'm alive...if I was dead..I would be seeing you alive." He ran off towards the throne room, and snuck in. Bedlam was sitting in the rubble of the throne. His body gashed and him bleeding out. Out the corner of his eye he saw Alexander. "Son... I told you to get your siblings and leave!!" "Father... I'm the only one left... They're all dead.." Alexander took a knee by his father's side. "Please son.. You must get away now!" "Father!! I can't leave you here. I just can't!" Tears started rolling down his cheeks. "I've already lost my brothers, and my sisters. I won't lose you too!!" "Son. I don't have time to argue with you! Go!! Before they come back!!" Someone was banging on the opposite side of the door. "Be safe.. My son." The King pushed Alexander out of the hole in the castle and into the ocean. Just as Zax kicked the door down and snapped his fingers. - Present - Alexander was sitting against a rock, bawling his eyes out. "I never want to go through that again..." Faust and Sinbad came through a bunch of bushes and stopped at the young man. Faust stepped back. "A-Alexander?!" Alexander looked up to Faust and Sinbad. "Do I know you?" - Fantasia stood up and wiped herself off with an irritated look. Blitz was staring at her, not a blink, no movement. "Okay bastard. What do you want?!" "Y-" "Say You I dare you!! I'll rip your throat out!!" "Your name?" "Anastasia. Now leave me alone before I really get angry." Blitz picked up his mask. "Well Anastasia. I'm sure you hear this a lot, but-" "I swear if you say some corny ass pick up line, I'm gonna kill you!" Every time Blitz began to talk he was interrupted by a loud yell from Fantasia. "Shhh. Stop talking.." "But I-" "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Shush. I don't wanna hear it. I'm not gonna fall for this again. One is enough." "Well then... I'm Blitz. Servant of the King." "I didn't ask your name." "I'm Leone's left hand." "I don't care. I'm right handed." "I'm a bounty hunter." "I don't have a bounty." "If you did I wouldn't turn you in." "Nice to know. Now..... Fuck off!!" - Rhea jumped down from the ship along with Ashlynn. "Well we're on a beautiful island. Let's go sight seeing!" "I know everywhere to go... But..... I want my drinking buddy." Rheas smile faded a bit. Then returned. "I'll be your drinking buddy." "Aren't you a mom?" "You're older than me!" "That doesn't mean a thing." "...........true....... But I'm not a mother! And I've only had one boyfriend my entire life." "It's okay honey. Me too... Me too." Ashlynn patted Rhea on the back and took the lead. "Where you wanna go first? The clothing store? The diner?" "We definitely can't go to the diner. That's where Kent is gonna be. And he'll run up a tab. Is there any other stores that... Aren't normal?" "Aren't normal? Well there's a magic shop no one goes to. Just outside of Evergreen." "Then that's where I'll go!! Lead the way!" Rhea grabbed onto Ashlynn and ran on ahead, running on walls and maneuvering through the crowds. Ashlynn looked sick, and tried not to puke. "You're very nimble.. What you do? Train with elves?" "Nope. I am an elf." "Ha!.... Wait what?" Rhea slides to a stop, holding Ashlynn like a newly wed bride. "Uhh.. Which way is Evergreen?" "Evergreen is south of Langston but east of Totemviel. And we're in Totemviel, so head east." "Next question. Which way is east?" - Alexander sat in the cave, as Faust operated on Liana. Sinbad stood over him and nodded. "So you're the true blooded Prince?" "Yes sir.." Alexander looked up at Faust, not taking his eyes off of him. "Excuse me... Have we met before?" Faust cracked a smile. "That was years ago. I'm surprised you even recognized me." Faust flashed a smile. "It's me, Faust." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Chapters Category:Stories